Carrot Top
by DeansRightShoe
Summary: From Carrot-top to loser, Charolette gets all the names. When she falls off her feet, can a certain member of One Directon catch her in time?


I yawned as the knocking on my door continued.  
"What?" I groaned quietly. It continued knocking.  
"WHAT?!" I shouted grumpily. I hate being woken up by door!  
"It's me!" my little brother called. Wait- let me rephrase that, my little _demon_ called.  
"What do you want, Charlie?" I sighed. You see, my parents thought it would be a good idea to name my little brother 'Charlie' the boy version of 'Charolette'.  
"Mum says you need to wake up for the college interview!" he called from the door. My eyes blinked open and I looked at my alarm clock.  
"HOLY POPTART IT'S THAT TIME ALREADY?!" I exclaimed. I dashed into the shower and took a five minute one, then blowdried my hair while brushing my teeth, then changed into a pair of skinnies, flats, and a baggyish tanktop with half inch thick straps, then grabbed my bag and ran downstairs after a quick spot of makeup.

*~At the Interview~*

I waited impatiently as my parents talked with the college headmaster and my brother and I waited impatiently outside the door. I began tapping my foot impatiently.  
"That's annoying." my brother whined. I continued my habit, then he started stamping his feet on the floor repeatedly. This. Means. War.

*~Louis' POV~*

Paul, the boys and I were walking down the corridor to the head's office for some interview with the head for the college we'll be attending for the year to 'enhance our music and stay in school'. I definitely wasn't looking forward to fangirls...  
"Ouch! That was my hand, not my foot, cherry-hair!" I heard a girl yelp.  
"Cherry hair? Harry, did you get cherries in your hair again?" I asked with a grin.  
"OW! That was my finger!" a little boy's voice came.  
"Cherry hair!"  
"Carrot top!"  
"Balloon head!"  
"Charlene!"  
"Charles!"  
"Charolette's Web!"  
"Wilbur!" they went back and forth.  
"All I heard was carrots." I said before we walked through some doors. I saw a girl with natural orange hair and a boy about 11 with deep red hair in chairs, the girl holding onto her hand, and the boy sucking the side of his pinky. Their backs were turned to each other in the chairs, and I noticed the head's office was right there.  
"A bit young to be in college?" Harry asked the little boy.  
"We're here for my sister's college interview!" he grinned with a smile similar to Niall's.  
"Charlie, no need to scream it to the world." the girl laughed as she turned around. Her face was beautiful! I refrained from attempting to bite into her hair like a carrot, and she looked up at us.  
"Hi." she said quietly before turned her little brother around and playing RPS(rock paper scissors) with him silently. Wow, she didn't fangirl! Just then, a man and woman came out of the office, smiling.  
"You're almost garunteed!" the father smiled to her. She smiled.  
"Great!" she said with a huge grin. It then dropped completely.  
"Let's get back home so I can sleeeep." she groaned while starting to walk out. The head talked to Paul, but all I could do was stare at the girl leaving, a smile etched onto her lips.  
"Louis, Loooouuuiiiiiis!" Harry said, waving his hand in my face. I snapped out of it and followed them inside.

*~Normal POV~*

We went home, Charlie singing along to the radio as we went along, and some of the songs I was surprised he even knew. Finally the car pulled into our driveway, and I went inside.

Right when I walked in...

_RIIIIIING!_

I picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"CARRIE GUESS WHAT?!" my best friend, Amelia squealed into the phone, making me hold it away from my ear.  
"What?" I asked while getting a bag of carrots from the fridge.  
"ONE DIRECTION IS COMING TO OUR COLLEGE!" she squealed. I could tell she was jumping up and down.  
"Amy, calm down. And um... you know I'm not good with popular music artists..." I said.  
"Dude, One Direction is like, the most famous band in Britain! They have over 165 MILLION views on WMYB-what makes you beautiful- and over 90 million on One Thing! THEY ARE IDOLS! They were on the X-Factor! SIMON POWELL IS THEIR MANAGER! They're super hooooooooooooot! Especially Niall! He's the only blonde, he has an amazing smile, he's Irish, and he's ADORABLE! And did I mention he's IRISH?! Then there's Harry-omigawsh Harry Styles! He has curls that can literally give a girl an eyegasm!" she exclaimed.  
"Okay... So a famous boy band that you and many other girls adore is coming to our school?" I asked.  
"YUP!" she giggled.  
"Oh, and also-" she started. I groaned.  
"Can't it wait? I'm eating!" I sighed.  
"Eating what that could be so much more important over this conversation?!" she asked a little angrily.  
"Carrots! CARROTS BEAT ALL!" I explained.  
"Okay, I'll make it quick, Louis Tomlinson, who adores carrots even more than you which is a HUGE thing to say, is SINGLE! Eleanor and him broke it off because of the long-distance thing! YOU COULD DATE HIM!" she said. I took a bite out of my carrot.  
"So what do these boys look like?" I asked.  
"Well, Niall had blonde hair and normally wears polos, Liam is taller and has ABS! *squeal* and normally wears plaid, Zayn who's tan with black hair and likes to wear varsity jackets, Harry who has a HUGE amount of curls, dimples, and normally sticks to Louis' side, who has brown sideswept hair, and normally wears red skinnies and a striped shirt, or suspenders!" she said, and I could almost hear her smiling through the phone.  
"Oh, because I think I saw the on the way out of the college interviews." I said. She squealed.  
"STOP FANGIRLING!" I shouted into the phone.  
"Sorry! Sorry! I'm just so excited! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish school would start already!" she smiled.  
"Well I have to get back to my carrots, I believe they're getting worried without me, so bye bye!" I smiled.  
"Bye Spider!" she laughed before hanging up. Stinkin' Charolette's Web...


End file.
